Providence
by Totchou
Summary: Cette fic est la suite de In My Dream!


_**Titre :**__ Providence_

_**Auteur :**__ Totchi_

_**Source :**__ Luna Sea_

_**Genre :**__ One shot, yaoi_

_**Pairing :**__ SugizoxInoran_

_**Disclaimers :**__ Ceci est la suite de In My Dream mais elle peut aussi se lire indépendamment des autres. Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi !_

_**Bonne lecture**_

-Ah home sweet home ! S'exclama Sugizo en entrant dans son appartement, Inoran à sa suite.

-Depuis quand tu utilises des expressions anglaises ? Demanda Inoran en déposant son sac dans l'entrée.

-Depuis que J. m'a fait découvrir les Sex Pistols !

-Hein ? Tu connaissais pas ce groupe ?

-Ben… Non pas vraiment, enfin juste de nom, moi j'étais plutôt genre Led Zepplin tu vois ?

-Moui, mais quand même les Sex Pistols c'est super connu !

-Oui et bien je suis moins ignare depuis que J m'en a parlé quand on s'est retrouvé.

-Quand ça ?

-Héhé, en 7 ans on a eu le temps de se retrouver, il m'a même parlé d'un de nos fans qu'il avait rencontré il y'a peu, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui adore les Sex Pistols.

-Oh je vois, et ça fait longtemps que tu te retrouves avec J ?

-Huuum, je dirais un ou deux ans, en tout cas il m'a montré le fan et je peux te dire qu'il est vraiment très mignon.

Inoran lui lança un regard courroucé et, bien décidé à faire la gueule, il se retourna pour prendre son sac et partir quand deux bras l'encerclèrent.

-Où tu comptes aller comme ça ?

-Dans un endroit où je n'entendrai pas parler de J., des Sex Pistols, et de ce fan.

-Ooooh mais tu es jaloux ou je rêve ?

-Tu rêves ! Fit Inoran avec humeur.

-Donc je suppose que dans ce cas, tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que j'invite J ?

Enervé au possible, Inoran lui donna un baiser furieux, mordillant brusquement ses lèvres.

-Essaye un peu et tu vas connaître ma colère.

-Oh, mais tu sais, je suis devenu maso.

-T'es barge mon pauvre.

-Oui barge… Barge de toi… Barge sans toi, je l'étais aussi ça s'est sûr.

Surpris devant tant de sincérité, Inoran rougit aussitôt et Sugizo éclata de rire, puis embrassa tendrement l'air furibond de son compagnon.

-Allez chéri, ne me fais pas la tête.

-…

-Sinon, je serai triste…

-…

-Attention, je vais me mettre à pleurer.

-Tu rigoles ? Toi pleurer ?

-Ah parce que tu me crois pas en plus ?

-Non pas vraiment…

-Je vois… Fit Sugizo vexé. Et bien désolé de te le dire, mais je n'ai jamais versé autant de larmes de toute ma vie que lorsque tu as rompu avec moi. J'ai pleuré souvent… Quand mes parents m'obligeaient à travailler le violon jusqu'à ce que je manque de me casser les os des doigts, quand j'ai eu mon accident de voiture, quand Luna Sea s'est séparé, quand hide est mort, mais jamais autant que quand tu m'as dit que tu me quittais !

Gêné d'avoir parlé aussi longtemps et aussi sincèrement, Sugizo baissa la tête, mais son amant la lui releva avec un sourire tendre.

-Toi aussi tu m'as énormément manqué Sugi. Dit-il avant de l'embrasser doucement.

-J'espère bien. Fit Sugizo avant d'approfondir le baiser, mais ils durent rapidement se détacher l'un de l'autre car quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

Tout en pestant intérieurement, Sugizo alla ouvrir. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf qu'une bombe aux cheveux noirs lui sauta dessus.

-Papa !!!!!!!

-Oh là doucement ma puce ! Fit Sugizo un peu dépassé par l'enthousiasme de sa fille.

-Tu n'as pas oublié que je venais ?

-Non non bien sûr que non ! Comment j'aurais pu oublier ?

Bien sûr qu'il avait oublié…Il n'avait eu qu'Inoran en tête ces derniers temps.

-Ce n'est pas beau de mentir à ta fille Yasuhiro. Fit une femme qui venait d'entrer à la suite de Luna.

-Bonsoir Inoue… Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je mens ?

-Tu as complètement oublié, et en plus tu ne réponds pas à ton portable.

-Il était éteint.

-Alors que tu savais que j'allais t'amener ta fille ? Fit la dite Inoue l'air circonspect.

-Ce téléphone est une corvée pour moi, tu le sais très bien. Fit Sugizo en tentant de garder son calme. Je ne l'utilise que pour avoir des nouvelles de Luna et d'Inoran, ainsi que les membres du groupe.

-Inoran ? S'exclama Luna. Il est là ? Papa dit moi qu'il est là !!!!! S'écria la petite fille.

-Ino Chan ? Je te laisse le soin de t'occuper de la petite diablesse. Fit Sugizo à Inoran qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-INORAN !!!!! S'écria Luna en sautant dans les bras du guitariste.

-Salut princesse comment tu vas ?

-Super ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Et bien, je suis venu rendre visite à ton père.

-Tu vas vivre avec papa et moi ?!

-Une seconde jeune fille ! Fit Sugizo en riant. N'oublie pas que tu as ta mère quand même.

-Mais je sais bien papa ! Mais quand Inoran est à la maison c'est toujours génial !

-Hum hum…

-Oh… Bonsoir Inoue San. Fit le guitariste en déposant Luna par terre.

Inoue ne lui répondit même pas et se contenta de donner les dernières indications à Sugizo avant de partir de l'appartement.

-J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

-Non en effet elle te déteste. Fit Sugizo en souriant.

-Merci…

-Mais c'est pas grave, moi je t'adore.

-Oui et c'est le plus important n'est ce pas ? Répondit Inoran en lui rendant son sourire. Sugizo l'embrassa langoureusement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent rappeler à l'ordre par Luna.

-Dîtes je suis très contente que vous vous soyez rabibochés tous les deux, mais je n'ai pas encore l'âge de vous voir faire des cochonneries ! Viens Inoran ! S'exclama la fillette en le tirant par la main vers le salon, on va jouer à la console, papa m'a acheté un nouveau jeu extra !

-Je n'aurais jamais du lui acheter cette console. Fit Sugizo alors qu'Inoran éclatait de rire, se laissant entraîner vers le salon.

_**88888888888**_

-Inoran, tu me lis une histoire ?

-Tu n'es pas un peu grande pour que je te lise des histoires ? Demanda le guitariste.

-Oh allez s'il te plait !

-Bon d'accord, mais après tu dors d'accord ?

-Oui ! Viens t'installer à côté de moi.

Inoran s'exécuta et commença à raconter son histoire.

-Il était une fois, une princesse enfermée dans son château et qui ne rêvait que du jour où son preux chevalier irait la sauver des griffes de la solitude. Un jour, pendant un bal organisé en l'honneur de sa jeune sœur, elle rencontra un magnifique jeune homme, elle en tomba aussitôt amoureuse, mais le jeune prince était déjà promis à une autre femme. Terrassée par la douleur, la princesse s'était réfugiée dans les jardins du palais, quand le jeune homme l'y trouva. Il la trouva aussitôt magnifique, elle et ses pleurs, et se jura de l'aimer, de la protéger, et de la chérir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

-Mais il n'était pas marié le prince ?

-Non, juste fiancé, et il voulait plus que tout épouser cette jeune princesse. Il l'a donc enlevée, l'a épousée en secret, l'a faite sienne et…

-Et maintenant, ton prince et ta princesse sont encore ensemble ?

-Oui, ils ont du être séparés de nombreuses fois, mais ils ont réussi à se retrouver et vivent des jours heureux l'un auprès de l'autre.

-Et ils ont eu des enfants ?

-Oui, une magnifique petite fille, et la princesse vit désormais heureuse auprès de son prince et de son enfant qu'il aime par-dessus tout.

-Dis Inoran, cette princesse c'est toi ?

-Et mon prince c'est ton papa.

-Et moi je suis votre fille ?

-Si tu veux bien que je te donne le rôle là dans cette histoire, pourquoi pas ?

-Oui je veux !

-Bon allez ma puce, c'est l'heure de faire un gros dodo.

-On ira au parc demain ?

-Bien sûr, j'irai en parler à Sugizo, il sera certainement d'accord ?

-Ouais ! On va pouvoir faire du cerf volant.

-Tout ce que tu veux princesse.

Luna se redressa et déposa un bisou sur la joue d'Inoran.

-Bonne nuit princesse.

-Bonne nuit papa.

Inoran sourit et sortit de la chambre après avoir bordé la petite fille. Il se dirigea vers le salon où son amant l'attendait, allongé sur le canapé.

-Alors ?

-Elle dort comme un gros bébé, et demain elle veut qu'on aille au parc.

-De toutes façons, même si je ne voulais pas, je n'arriverais à rien lui refuser.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est adorable ta petite princesse.

-Notre petite princesse. Fit le guitariste aux cheveux longs en prenant la main d'Inoran, l'obligeant à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il lui enlaça la taille et déposa des baisers légers dans son cou.

-Oui… Notre petite princesse. Fit Inoran en caressant les cheveux de Sugizo.

OWARI


End file.
